Innate
Characters in the Cleft of Dimensions all have an innate element, or elemental alignment, that determines some weaknesses and resistances to damage types. A character's innate also affects spells, especially for Wizards. Players Players get to choose their Innate during character creation. A character's innate can't be changed later! The selection of innates coincides with the Days of the Week as well as most of the Mana Spirits (except Shade and Lumina). * Innate number 4 was Light. It's not fully coded and isn't selectable by new players. * Unaligned Reploid thieves shoot Shurikens from their cannon, which deal Piercing damage instead. The weaknesses and vulnerabilities granted by choosing an innate are permanent and can't be removed. Weaknesses can be canceled out to normal damage by having resistance, and Immunity will ignore the weakness completely. NPCs Mobiles, NPCs, and Monsters don't have an innate, and spells that check for one treat them as being of the None innate. Some monster types are set to have a 'random innate' but this really only gives them a random resist/vuln pair from the above chart. Items Characters that wear Armor-type objects of the same innate get a slight bonus to their armor class (+25% from that item). Wearing armor of the opposing innate gives a slight penalty (-25% on that item). Innate-aligned objects are extremely rare and probably shouldn't exist at all, so this won't happen often. An item's innate doesn't show up when it's identified, either. Spell Changes Wizard The Wizard class changes the most with the character's innate: *Elementally-aligned Wizard spells (first, second AND third-tier) give a 12.5% bonus to damage when the caster's innate is the same as that of the spell. *First and second-tier elementally-aligned spells get a bonus or penalty to damage depending on prevailing weather conditions: **Wind and Earth type spells do +/- 20% damage depending on the wind conditions. **Water and Fire type spells do +/- 20% damage depending on the sky conditions. **Moon and Wood type spells do +/- 10% damage depending on the time of day. *Conjured Elementals have the innate of their summoner. Unaligned casters receive an Eclipse Elemental, the same as Moon innates. Sorcerer *The Sorcerer subclass gets a different selection of second-tier spells depending on their innate; most don't receive the spell corresponding to their weakness, but unaligned sorcerers get all six. *Sorcerers only receive the third-tier spell matching their innate. Unaligned sorcerers receive Halo. *Sorcerers receive a Wizard Barrier loosely matching their innate: **Quartz Guard is received by Earth, Fire and Unaligned sorcerers. **Hailstone Barrier is received by Water and Wind sorcerers. **Thorn Aegis is received by Wood and Moon sorcerers. Warlock *Warlocks only receive the second-tier spell matching their innate. Unaligned warlocks receive Burst. *The Sour Mouth spell won't try to apply the status affect associated with the caster's opposing innate (EG Fire innates won't apply Osmosis) *The first-tier spell cast by the Counterspell ability depends on the Warlock's innate. Other Classes * The Geomance spell does 1/6 more damage when the caster's innate matches the current day of the week. *The Ninja class's Jutsu spell has a different damage type and status affect depending on the caster's innate. *The puppet ability granted to armor golems by the Dollmage's Junction Heart ability deals damage depending on the master's innate. Quest Spells *Saber spells (IE Frost Saber, Moon Saber, etc) last an extra 5 pulses when the caster's element matches the spell's. *The Aurablast spell's damage type depends on the caster's innate. Unaligned casters do non-elemental damage. *The Cadenza and Aurablast spells use the same weather modifiers as Wizard spells (see above), but the type of modification depends on the caster's innate instead of the spell's. Creature Conjuration Spells *Conjured Wisps have an attack type matching their caster's innate (hit/flame/dust/shock/freeze/laser/vines). *The creature summoned by the Guardian Force spell depends on the caster's innate. Category:Technical Information